venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Light Zeron
Light Zeron is a self proclaimed FNAF veteran who first appeared in FUNNY MULTIPLAYER FNAF! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Mod (Garry's Mod) video. After years of working as a security guard at Chuck E Cheeses, Zeron decided to branch out to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. During his time at the pizzeria Zeron took great joy in boasting about himself and his accomplishments. With the persona of an overzealous knight or nobleman, Light Zeron convinced his coworker to begin his oath to Zeron, only for them both to be killed before the oath to be completed. However Zeron’s soul could not be killed and he returned as an animatronic. As an animatronic, Light preserved his noble nature, even creating his own theme song. But due to a challenge made by a security guard, Zeron was honor bound to only being able to attack with knife throws. He was eventually defeated and became human again. In time, Light Zeron did beat all the nights. But at the cost of him becoming nocturnal, pale skinned and malnourished. These feats only fed Lights Zeron's ego. Becoming jealous, obnoxious and outright villainous when not the center of attention. Light Zeron went to Black Lake High School to introduce Domo (mattress) with Maddie Friend and Sally, only to find it full of Domo mattresses. Finding himself outnumbered and increasingly overshadowed by the Domo mattress, he decided to unleash a flying dragon Domo mattress to kill them all. This caused multiple Domo dragons to attack the school. It then transpires that the Domos are refugees hiding from the govornment. The school was once again nuked and Sally and Maddie's flesh was seared off. Some time later, Light Zeron reappeared at the Pizzeria to do a documentary with Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. He spoke in a strange, monotone voice and found it difficult to move by himself. At the end of the video he revealed himself to be a vampire and he had come to take revenge on Johnny Toast for leaving him at the Orphanage, revealing that "his past is a lie". They tried to escape the Pizzeria in their car but Ghost, unable to drive, crashed into Zeron's car. Zeron jumped onto the car hood, scaring Ghost and causing him to crash. personality Originally, Light Zeron was very egotistical and bashful, taking chivalrous pride in his job and constantly expecting others to praise him. Though not absolutely evil, Light Zeron was capable of anything if his pride was threatened. As a Vampire, Light Zeron became emotionless and soft spoken, barely reacting even when physical harm was brought upon him, such as when Ghost fired an RPG on him. Though he still felt anger and hunger, Zeron was capable of playing the long game with his prey. Trivia * Lights Zeron has stated that he is Papa Acachalla's second twice removed cousin on Spencer's side of the family. However, he himself admits the contradiction in this, as Spencer is not related to Papa Acachalla. * His name is a play on the phrase "Lights are on", although some have suggested the first time he said "let'sa run". * He needs his knife back knife back knife back LIGHT ZERON!!! Appearances *Funny Multiplayer Fnaf * Mii Player Model Deathmatch * DOMO Mattress * NEW FNAF 4 MAP Category:Acachalla Family Category:Gmod Characters Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Spencer